Poste maudit
by LaSilvana
Summary: Le poste de DCFM est maudit, tout le monde le sait. Mais, si nous connaissons les professeurs de la génération de Harry, qu'en est-il de leurs nombreux prédécesseurs ? Qui sont-ils ? Recueil d'OS.
1. Précision

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 18ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone), en une heure pour le thème « précision ». Pour en savoir plus sur le FoF ou sur les nuits d'écriture, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou trouver le lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

Voilà un petit recueil dans lequel je me suis amusée à imaginer ce qu'auraient pu être les profs de DCFM qu'on n'a jamais vu dans la saga de JKR.

Disclaimer (valable pour tous les textes du recueil) : le monde de Harry Potter appartient intégralement à JK Rowling !

* * *

><p>Avant d'être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Marvin Roberts avait été auror. Marvin Roberts ne rigolait jamais, ne souriait jamais, même. Mais au QG des aurors, il était reconnu pour sa précision, et c'était sa grande fierté.<p>

Ses comptes-rendus de missions étaient irréprochables. Toujours le bon terme au bon moment, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Quant à ses sorts, ceux-ci ne manquaient jamais leur cible, et mieux encore, il touchait exactement l'endroit du corps du suspect qu'il avait visé, au centimètre près.

Si ses collègues reconnaissaient volontiers d'immenses qualités à Roberts lorsqu'ils faisaient équipe avec lui pour une arrestation, sa manie de l'exactitude était en revanche exaspérante, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient au bureau. Durant les réunions, il ne manquait jamais de reprendre les phrases des autres : « ce suspect est PROBABLEMENT un adepte de vous-savez-qui, et non PEUT-ETRE. Soyez précis, 'peut-être et 'probablement n'ont pas la même connotation, et il n'y a pas le même degré de suspicion dans ces deux mots ». Evidemment, les autres soupiraient, et le chef passait vite à autre chose pour éviter que les esprits ne s'échauffent.

Roberts savait que les autres se moquaient de lui, derrière son dos. Et en face aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. La précision était importante pour lui, et tant qu'il ne perdait pas la face, les autres pouvaient bien s'amuser si ça leur faisait plaisir. Lui se contentait de les ignorer, ne desserrant jamais les dents. Un jour, ils paieraient leurs approximations.

Alors, lorsque Dumbledore lui avait proposé de devenir professeur de défense, il avait accepté et s'était promis de ne rien laisser passer à ses élèves, que ce soit dans leurs devoirs ou leurs travaux pratiques.

Et bien sûr, à l'instar de ses anciens collègues, ses élèves ne manquaient jamais de soupirer, lorsqu'il leur serinait encore et encore « la précision, mes chers, vous ne réussirez qu'avec la plus grande précision ».

A plusieurs reprises, il avait entendu, au détour des couloirs, les élèves le chambrer, imitant son ton grave et sérieux, répétant avec du rire dans la voix : « la précision, mes enfants, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! »

Roberts ne se laissa pas démonter, bien sûr. Si ses collègues ne l'avaient jamais fait changer, des enfants ne pouvaient que provoquer en lui l'indifférence la plus totale.

Mais un jour, à la fin de l'année, alors que les élèves étaient plutôt dissipés à l'approche des vacances et que le mot « précision » franchissait ses lèvres pour la cinquantième fois de l'heure environ, un élève de poufsouffle leva sa baguette et prononça une incantation sur un ton ferme et décidé juste au moment où Roberts passait rapidement devant lui.

Celui-ci se retrouva soudain projeté au sol par une force invisible, et il reconnut là les effets du sort qu'il était en train de leur faire travailler depuis quelques temps.

Il se releva, sous les rires contenus de la classe, et foudroya son assaillant du regard.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris ? »

« Je voulais juste m'entraîner au sort, professeur. Je suis désolé », lui répondit le gamin. Roberts fut tenté de le croire, tant son air innocent était crédible. Il enquêta néanmoins plus avant, pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie, l'avez-vous jeté juste au moment où je passais devant vous ? »

« Je cherchais à appliquer vos conseils, professeur. Toucher une cible en mouvement est d'autant plus difficile, alors, je voulais voir ce qui en était de la précision de mes sorts ».

Et, sous l'hilarité générale, il fut impossible de reprendre le contrôle de sa classe. Marvin Roberts perdit la face pour la première fois de sa vie, et le soir même, il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour donner sa démission. Il quitta le château par une issue dérobée, priant pour que, si un jour il en venait à recroiser l'un de ses anciens élèves, suffisamment de temps se serait écoulé pour qu'ils aient oublié ce fâcheux incident.

* * *

><p>Un petit mot de votre part pour me donner votre avis ?<p> 


	2. Pépin

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 18ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone), en une heure pour le thème « pépin ». Pour en savoir plus sur le FoF ou sur les nuits d'écriture, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou trouver le lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

* * *

><p>Le Professeur Pépin demeurait, malgré les années, un des anciens professeurs qui jouissaient de la mémoire collective la plus positive. Oh, bien sûr, son vrai nom n'était pas 'Pépin, mais à vrai dire personne ne se souvenait de son vrai nom.<p>

Tout le monde l'appelait « Professeur Pépin », car le professeur semblait adorer ce mot. A chaque fois qu'un élève faisait le pitre, il le rabrouait, presque en souriant, en lui signifiant : « attention, si vous continuez comme ça, il va finir par vous arriver un pépin ». Lorsqu'un élève semblait en difficulté, il venait vers lui et l'apostrophait d'un air gentil en lui demandant : « que se passe-t-il ? Il vous est arrivé un pépin ? »

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de synonyme. Il y en avait un tas : 'souci, 'problème… Tant de mots qui ne semblaient pas faire partie du vocabulaire du professeur.

Evidemment, ce petit tic de langage faisait beaucoup rire les élèves, qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans leur salle commune. Mais force était de constater que, ce qui aurait pu devenir franchement moqueur n'était qu'en réalité une boutade plutôt affectueuse. Car les élèves adoraient le Professeur Pépin. Il avait un côté un peu candide, qui le rendait attachant mais assez peu crédible en professeur de défense. Comment quelqu'un de visiblement aussi naïf et gentil pouvait-il combattre les méchants ? Il était incapable de sévir face à un élève, alors face à un mage noir !

Dans un premier temps, bon nombre d'élèves s'étaient fixés pour défi de tout faire pour le mettre en colère, afin de voir comment il réagirait. Personne n'avait jamais réussi, et finalement, ils avaient tous laissé tomber. Son sourire à toute épreuve le rendait amical, et bientôt, plus personne n'avait envie de l'embêter. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte lorsqu'un élève le provoquait ? Ou bien faisait-il semblant de ne rien voir ? Ca restait un mystère.

Finalement, il s'était avéré être un bon professeur. Etant donné que les élèves l'appréciaient, la plupart y mettaient du cœur à l'ouvrage. Au début, ce n'était que pour faire plaisir à cet homme qui leur était sympathique, sans grand intérêt pour ce qu'il voulait leur enseigner. Mais ils s'étaient ensuite rendus compte qu'il était un excellent pédagogue. Sa gentillesse le poussait à se mettre facilement à la place de ses élèves, et à chercher à trouver la meilleure explication pour leur permettre de comprendre ses cours.

Personne ne su véritablement pourquoi il n'avait pas repris son poste l'année suivante. Tous les élèves lui avaient adressé un « bonnes vacances » enjoué, persuadés qu'ils le reverraient à la rentrée suivante. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas revu, et tous les professeurs à qui ils avaient voulu demander des explications les avaient sèchement rabroué, leur enjoignant de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Mais le Professeur Pépin était resté présent dans tous les esprits. On en parlait aujourd'hui encore, utilisant sciemment le mot 'pépin à la place de 'souci ou 'problème. Si bien que même les plus jeunes, qui ne l'avaient pas connu, avaient l'impression de l'avoir rencontré et se prêtaient avec bonheur à ce petit jeu, pour compenser leur frustration d'être arrivés à Poudlard quelques années trop tard.

* * *

><p>Alors, votre avis ? Tout commentaire est le bienvenu !<p> 


	3. Cellule

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 18ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone), en une heure pour le thème « cellule ». Pour en savoir plus sur le FoF ou sur les nuits d'écriture, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou trouver le lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

* * *

><p>Coleen et Kendra étaient amies depuis leur première année. Elles étaient à serdaigle, et chaque année, elles ouvraient les paris sur le professeur de défense qui leur tomberait dessus. Un hystérique ? Un pervers ? Un perdu ?<p>

Non, parce qu'elles avaient déjà vu passer des profils tous plus improbables les uns que les autres, aussi pouvaient-elles raisonnablement s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi.

Et cette année, au chapitre des malades, elles étaient tombées sur un… Dépressif.

Mais, après en avoir ri durant les premières semaines, elles s'étaient finalement ravisées. Non, ce n'était pas drôle. Définitivement pas drôle.

Le Professeur Sadman semblait prisonnier de ses sombres pensées. Il avait le regard vide et un air de douleur intense constamment peint sur le visage. Coleen et Kendra n'avaient jamais visité Azkaban, mais elles en avaient bien assez entendu parler. Et elles étaient à peu près certaines que le cerveau de Sadman devait avoir le même effet sur son âme que les détraqueurs de la prison sorcière sur celle des détenus. Ses pensées les plus noires semblaient tourner en rond dans son esprit, si bien qu'il avait l'air prisonnier de sa souffrance aussi sûrement que si une de ces créatures ignobles était postée dans sa tête.

Evidemment, un professeur aussi mal en point n'était pas la meilleure chose qui soit face à une horde d'élèves trop souvent déchaînés. Les jeunes étaient parfois bien cruels, et bon nombre d'entre eux l'avaient testé, chahutant dans ses cours sans se préoccuper de son mal-être. Au contraire, ses airs torturés étaient sujets à bien des blagues de mauvais goût.

Sauf que le chercher, lui en particulier, était une mauvaise idée. Sadman était constamment sur la défensive, et dès qu'il ressentait la moindre attaque, même lorsqu'elle provenait d'un gnome âgé de onze ans, il sortait les griffes et montrait les dents. Il grondait telle une bête féroce, renvoyant toute sa souffrance au visage de l'importun. Ses paroles étaient chargées de tant de haine, de tant de rage, qu'elles étaient totalement démesurées comparé au comportement perturbateur des élèves.

Alors, tout le monde se taisait durant ses cours. Pire que ça, même. Plus personne n'osait faire un geste, craignant sans arrêt l'explosion au moindre faux pas aussi futile soit-il, allant même jusqu'à contrôler le bruit de leur respiration.

Sadman faisait peur aux élèves. Ou plus précisément, ce qui le hantait leur faisait peur.

Lorsque, un matin de mai, un hibou vint perturber le petit déjeuner pour déposer devant le professeur une enveloppe noire, il allait de soit que les nouvelles ne pouvaient être bonnes. Coleen et Kendra ne remarquèrent rien, tout à leur bol de céréales et à leurs propres missives. Aucun élève ne remarqua rien, en réalité. Mais le cri déchirant que poussa Sadman stoppa toute activité plus efficacement que si le ministre de la magie en personne avait passé les portes de la grande salle.

Il hurla, puis se tapa la tête contre la table en répétant « non, non, non, non… » Le Professeur McGonagall, assise à côté de lui, tenta bien de le calmer, mais elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un coup de poing. Celui-ci semblait ne même pas avoir été donné volontairement, Sadman était tout à sa douleur et n'avait même plus conscience du monde alentour.

Dumbledore n'eut guère plus de succès, c'était pour dire. Les professeurs s'y mirent finalement à plusieurs, pour sortir Sadman de la grande salle sous le regard curieux et inquiet des élèves.

L'événement fit la une des potins de Poudlard durant des jours. Les rumeurs ne firent que croître, lorsque Sadman ne reprit pas ses cours. Personne ne savait où il était, ce qu'il faisait… Un matin, Dumbledore annonça simplement que les cours de défense étaient suspendus jusqu'à la fin de l'année car il était impossible de trouver un nouveau professeur dans l'urgence. Les autres professeurs se répartiraient les leçons pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années qui avaient des examens à passer. Quant aux autres, ils étaient en vacances plus tôt que prévu et on se préoccuperait de leur apprentissage l'année prochaine.

Aucun élève ne sut jamais ce qui était précisément arrivé à Sadman. Un jour, Coleen et Kendra, touchées et choquées par le spectacle auquel elles avaient assisté, se permirent d'interroger Dumbledore, sur une impulsion, lorsqu'elles le croisèrent dans les couloirs.

Celui-ci ne leur fit qu'une des réponses énigmatiques dont il avait le secret, leur affirmant simplement que « parfois, certains sont mal menés par le destin. Leur cœur s'accroche à un seul être et c'est toute leur âme qui meurt lorsque cet être leur est arraché ».

Elles n'avaient pas tout compris, mais elles avaient désormais la certitude que la cellule d'Azkaban en lui s'était définitivement refermée, ne laissant malheureusement plus aucune issue à sa tête et son esprit pour se libérer.

* * *

><p>Celui-là est un peu plus déprimant… Désolée, mais cellule au sens biologique du terme ne m'inspirait rien. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p> 


	4. Bois

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 18ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone), en une heure pour le thème « bois ». Pour en savoir plus sur le FoF ou sur les nuits d'écriture, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou trouver le lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

* * *

><p>Alfred Moore avait une obsession. Il était passionné par la composition des baguettes des sorciers, et était persuadé que leur bois déterminait en grande partie leurs capacités.<p>

Déjà petit, lorsque était venu le temps pour lui d'entrer à Poudlard, il avait longuement questionné le vieil Ollivander au moment d'acquérir sa baguette. Le fabricant lui avait répondu, avec beaucoup de fierté, mais également une bonne dose de réserve, expliquant que « bien évidemment, je ne peux vous dévoiler ainsi mes secrets ». Le père d'Alfred avait bien essayé de le tirer maintes et maintes fois en arrière, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient d'autres courses à faire, il avait fallu que d'autres clients entrent dans la boutique pour que le gamin ne cesse ses questions.

Mais, ce qui avait été à la base une curiosité témoignant d'une soif d'apprendre qui faisait plaisir à voir, s'était finalement mué en une véritable obsession. Et aujourd'hui, en tant que professeur de défense, Moore organisait tous ses cours en fonction de cette donnée.

Ainsi, en début d'année, il avait fait remplir une fiche de renseignements à tous ses élèves, dont il se fichait bien de la plupart des réponses sauf de la dernière : « indiquez la composition de votre baguette ». Ensuite, il avait fait des groupes, dans le but de faire travailler à ses élèves plutôt telle ou telle aptitude, plutôt les sorts offensifs ou défensifs. Ces groupes ne se fondaient pas sur un test de niveau, mais bien évidemment, sur le bois de la baguette. Selon que le bois était clair ou foncé, issu d'un conifère ou d'un feuillu… Le résultat était que les élèves se retrouvaient avec des niveaux bien inégaux. Mais c'était normal, selon Moore. Ce n'était pas de leur fait, leur niveau était de toute manière déterminé par le bois de leur baguette.

Les élèves s'agaçaient, car les uns avaient le droit de travailler certains sorts et les autres non. Alors un jour, par pur amusement et aussi un peu par esprit de vengeance, deux petits plaisantins du nom de Potter et Black envoyèrent un faux courrier à leur professeur obsessionnel. Ils prétendaient que la missive venait d'Ollivander lui-même, que ce dernier avait entendu parler de sa passion et cherchait un assistant pour l'aider dans sa tâche maintenant qu'il se faisait vieux.

Depuis leur table, ils avaient observé le visage de Moore s'illuminer. Probablement se voyait-il déjà promu détenteur des secrets de fabrication d'Ollivander, loin de Poudlard et de ses élèves inintéressants…

Toute la journée, leur professeur fut d'une humeur joviale jusque-là jamais atteinte, autorisant toutes les fantaisies de ses élèves (de toute façon, la discipline ne serait bientôt plus son problème, n'est-ce pas ?)

Le soir, il avait quitté Poudlard, certainement pour se rendre au rendez-vous fixé dans la lettre. Le lendemain, il était de retour, plus dépité et maussade que jamais.

Evidemment, tout ça n'avait strictement rien changé au triste sort des élèves. Mais ça avait au moins eu le mérite de faire rire les trouble-fêtes de gryffondor et leurs amis.

Lorsque arrivèrent les résultats des examens, Dumbledore fut obligé de constater que ceux-ci étaient bien irréguliers. Sur une suggestion de ses employés les plus proches, il tenta de faire le rapprochement entre les sorts réussis aux examens pratiques et le bois de la baguette du lanceur. Inutile de préciser que le résultat fut probant.

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Poudlard devait former des jeunes sorciers, qui étaient censés sortir de l'école avec un niveau minimal identique à tous. Alors, Dumbledore fit jouer ses nombreuses relations, et convainquit Alfred Moore qu'un travail de jardinier serait parfait pour lui. Il entretiendrait les propriétés des grandes familles sorcières, et pourrait exercer sa passion des arbres à loisir.

* * *

><p>Hum… Je crois que passé minuit, l'inspiration devient… spéciale. Alors, quelle est votre impression sur ce texte ?<p> 


	5. Joker

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 18ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone), en une heure pour le thème « joker ». Pour en savoir plus sur le FoF ou sur les nuits d'écriture, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou trouver le lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

* * *

><p>Le Professeur Lewis était une femme au demeurant très sympathique, et fort mignonne en plus (ce qui ne gâchait rien aux yeux des nombreux adolescents masculins qui peuplaient le château de Poudlard). Elle parlait d'une petite voix fluette et ne payait pas de mine, mais pour autant, elle ne se laissait pas faire, notamment lorsqu'elle se retrouvait confrontée aux trop nombreuses remarques salasses des garçons.<p>

Oui mais voilà, il y avait un problème. Margaret Lewis était agréable à regarder, avait un tempérament admirable, mais… Elle ne maîtrisait absolument pas sa matière.

Elle préparait ses cours, et arrivait en classe en les débitant sans aucun problème. C'était facile, en fait, puisque les élèves qui suivaient vraiment s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle ne faisait ni plus ni moins que de répéter ce qui était écrit dans leur livre de classe. Concernant ses démonstrations pratiques, il n'y avait pas grand chose à en redire, si ce n'est que ses sorts n'étaient guère très impressionnants de maîtrise ou de puissance. En fait, le Professeur Lewis semblait devoir travailler comme une acharnée pour atteindre un tel niveau face à ses élèves. Car dès que l'un d'eux sortait du cadre strict de la leçon pour poser une question plus avancée, elle ne connaissait pas la réponse.

Alors, elle adressait un petit sourire enjôleur à celui qui l'interrogeait, et répondait avec une petite voix craquante « je vais être obligée de réclamer un joker. Je vais chercher pour la prochaine fois et je vous donnerai la réponse, c'est promis ».

Et généralement, la fois d'après, tous sauf les serdaigles avaient oublié leurs questions. Lorsque l'élève revenait sur son interrogation, cependant, le professeur avait une réponse à lui fournir. Parfois bancale, souvent incomplète, mais elle tournait suffisamment autour du pot pour que ça ne se voit pas trop.

Oh, bien sûr, nul n'était censé tout savoir. Même dans son domaine de prédilection, tout le monde avait le droit d'être ignorant sur certains points. Mais elle… Elle, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir été recrutée sur sa seule capacité de lire la leçon dans le livre, chose que les élèves savaient parfaitement faire tout seul, merci pour eux. Quant aux travaux pratiques, on aurait dit qu'elle devait s'entraîner autant qu'eux pour y arriver, seulement, comme elle était censée être celle qui enseigne, elle s'exerçait simplement avec une semaine d'avance.

Rien de très glorieux, en somme. Elle demandait ses jokers, encore et toujours, à chaque fois que quelqu'un posait une question. Et son sourire charmeur ne trompait plus personne, à force. C'était même devenu un jeu, pour les plus impitoyables, de lui poser un maximum de questions pour la mettre mal à l'aise.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle s'accrochait à son poste. Elle devait bien se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce métier, pourtant. Elle n'était pas complètement stupide. Oui mais voilà, au moins elle avait un travail dans le monde de la sorcellerie, elle qui était issue d'une famille moldue et qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu les décevoir, alors elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces.

Finalement, Dumbledore ne lui demanda pas de partir. Non, il lui proposa un poste administratif au ministère de la magie, en lui vendant cela comme l'opportunité de sa vie. Et c'était bien plus humiliant et mesquin encore que s'il l'avait disqualifiée directement.

Alors, elle accepta. Elle n'était peut-être pas douée, mais elle avait sa fierté. Au ministère de la magie… Ses parents croiraient à une promotion en entendant cela. Quelle pitié… Elle se faisait tellement de peine.

* * *

><p>Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais en débutant cet OS, et la fin était censée être plus humoristique, et au final je la trouve un peu triste… Mais il paraît qu'on ne contrôle pas toujours se genre de choses. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé, de cette Margaret Lewis ?<p> 


	6. Toi

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la 18ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone), en une heure pour le thème « toi ». Pour en savoir plus sur le FoF ou sur les nuits d'écriture, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou trouver le lien sur mon profil et dans mes auteurs favoris.

* * *

><p>« Toi, tu ne comprends rien ».<p>

Oh si, elle comprenait. Elle comprenait que dans la vie, il faut lutter pour sa place. Que sa famille ne l'aiderait pas dans cette lutte, qu'elle devrait y arriver seule. Que son frère, qui lui adressait constamment ses reproches, serait à jamais l'enfant prodige. Qu'elle ne vaudrait jamais autant, quoi qu'elle fasse.

« Toi, tu ne vaux rien ».

Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais rejetée. Ils ne l'avaient jamais mal traitée, humiliée, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais leurs yeux étaient toujours plus brillants lorsqu'ils regardaient son frère. Leur ton était toujours plus enjoué, et leurs sourires plus larges. Les conversations à table tournaient toujours autour de son frère, et les invités s'extasiaient tout le temps autour de ses réussites à lui. Elle, on ne la critiquait pas, mais on ne la félicitait pas non plus. On ne remettait pas ses choix en cause, mais on ne les encourageait pas davantage.

« Toi, tu ne sers à rien ».

Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ses parents, à l'origine, les aimaient tous les deux autant, elle en était sûre. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore, il était probable qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent même pas de la différence qu'ils faisaient. Son frère était simplement plus brillant, plus sociable, plus drôle… Elle n'était qu'une petite fille un peu repliée sur elle-même, solitaire et silencieuse. Elle ne donnait pas envie de la connaître, alors que lui si.

« Toi, tu n'arriveras jamais à rien ».

Son frère, lui, se rendait bien compte de cette différence, en revanche. Et visiblement, la popularité dont il jouissait lui donnait des ailes, et le droit de la rabaisser dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il lui balançait toujours ses amabilités avec le sourire, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Pour lui répéter aussi souvent, il devait bien le penser, non ? Bien sûr, dès qu'elle tournait la tête d'un air triste, il lui tapotait la tête en lui assurant « allez, j'rigole ». Mais elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié, même si ça faisait quand même du bien de l'entendre et d'essayer de s'en convaincre, au moins un petit peu, histoire d'avoir moins mal.

« Toi, t'es bonne à rien ».

Alors, toujours solitaire et silencieuse, elle avait tenté de faire son trou. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied à l'école, s'attirant les félicitations de ses professeurs. Et lorsque était venu le temps de se spécialiser, elle avait surpris tout le monde en choisissant des cours d'action comme la défense ou les sortilèges. Non, elle, vous comprenez, on l'aurait surtout vu bûcher sur des matières intellectuelles. Les filles comme elles se battaient avec leur cerveau, elles étaient bien trop insipides et transparentes pour se battre avec leur baguette !

« Toi, t'as quelque chose à prouver ».

Elle s'était même inscrite au club de duels que Flitwick dirigeait durant ses premières années d'enseignement, et elle s'était révélée être une adversaire redoutable. D'autant plus que personne ne l'attendait, elle avait donc un moment eu l'effet de surprise de son côté. A la fin de ses études, elle s'était orientée vers un cursus de recherches, car elle voulait mettre au point de nouveaux sortilèges.

« Toi, t'as quelque chose à nous montrer ».

Sa carrière de chercheuse l'avait à nouveau plongée dans l'anonymat. Son petit coup d'éclat au club de duels avait, l'espace d'un court moment, fait briller les projecteurs de Poudlard sur elle. Mais ça avait été une reconnaissance éclaire et à présent, plus personne ne se souvenait de cette ancienne élève transparente et insipide. Mais quelque part, elle était partie pour mieux revenir. On ne savait plus qui elle était ? Tant mieux, ce serait plus facile. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'imposer pour faire taire une réputation de petite fille fragile. Elle partirait de zéro, et ça lui convenait bien mieux ainsi.

« Toi, t'es plus déterminée que jamais ».

Devant les lourdes portes de Poudlard, elle inspira profondément. Elle avait réussi à se montrer assurée face au directeur le temps de l'entretien d'embauche. Maintenant, le tout était qu'elle tienne, le temps d'une année (et pourquoi pas plus), face à des centaines d'élèves.

Pour cette rentrée-ci, elle avait été choisie pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Et elle serait à la hauteur de sa tâche, elle se le jurait.

* * *

><p>A vous d'imaginer comment elle s'en sortira… Et c'est ainsi que s'achèvent les écrits de cette nuit pour moi.<p>

Je reçois avec plaisir tout type de commentaire, alors n'hésitez plus, je serais heureuse de connaître vos impressions sur ce petit recueil !


End file.
